Elevator
by Hathor Quinn
Summary: A New SGC member is permantanly affected by the leaving of her lover


Elevator  
  
Author: Hathor Quinn Authors Email Address: hathor_quinn@hotmail.com Summary: A love for a certain SGC member causes a complete mental breakdown Season: After season six, before and during season 7. Spoilers: Brief Hathor, Legacy and others.Major Season 7 spoilers, Fallen - Fall-out Rating: 12a graphic violence, small sexual scenes. Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters belong to MGM/UA, Showtime/Viacom, SCI-FI Channel, Gekko, Double Secret Productions etc. and all the powers that be, not me. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for fan entertainment only and no money has exchanged hands. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted anywhere without the authors consent. Author Comment: this is my FIRST complete fanfic; please send Feedback good and bad.  
  
The doors of the elevator opened as the young, Captain Ewens arrives on the 28th floor, where, she'll start her first day of her new job, she'd just been promoted from the pentagon to work at the SGC under General Hammonds command, the first thing to do on her schedule, 'Report to General Hammond' she had to ask the airman in the elevator how to get to Hammonds office from the elevator, he gave her brief instructions that she didn't understand, so she decided to be polite and when the elevator doors closed behind her, she asked the next person she saw, who happened to be the young Jonas Quinn, one of the members of SG1, the most well known, and envied flag team of the SGC. He was on his way to a mission briefing, he was delighted to take her to Hammonds Office, on the way they had a very relaxed conversation about what she used to do before being promoted, Captain Ewens was to work in the infirmary with Dr. Fraiser, she studied all the illnesses that was brought from the stargate into the SGC, and knew every procedure for them, she was chosen out of 10 to work with Dr. Fraiser. She had already spent a week with the doctor in the Air force Hospital in Colorado Springs, practising with dummies and volunteers (which, was quite amusing having to deal with people with fake injuries), and finally shes starting to do the real thing.  
Finally, Jonas and Captain Ewens got to Hammonds office, Jonas sat down in the briefing room as the Captain knocked on the office door.  
"Come in." came a voice from behind the door which was presumably Hammond himself, she opened the door walked through and shut it behind herself. But it wasn't Hammond who asked her to come in, a man was sitting in a chair in front of the desk, he quickly introduced himself as Colonel Jack O'Neill, and he told her that General Hammond wasn't here yet which was odd as he is usually here a few hours before Colonel O'Neill is.  
"Sit down Captain, I'm sure he'll be here shortly." The Colonel said, as he raised his hand towards the chair. She sat down and looked around, at the medals on the walls, the flags, the eagle on the desk, the red telephone that, as soon as she looked at it started ringing. Colonel O'Neill looked at it whilst it rang a few more times and picked it up.  
"Hello, General Hammonds Office. This is Colonel O'Neill.. Yes Ma'am.I'm sorry to hear that Ma'am.OK, wish him well for me.thank you.goodbye." He put the phone down. "Apparently General Hammond is in bed with a bad case of Flu, I'm afraid he won't be in for a few days, so I have to take over. So what are you here for?" he said as he slowly stood up, walked to Hammonds chair, and sat in it. The Captain, was to busy looking at the medals she didn't pay attention; she quickly realised, looked up at the Colonel and said;  
"I'm Captain Emma Ewens and I'm the new Infirmary assistant. I was told to report to General Hammond before I went to the Infirmary." She spoke without breathing, he could tell she was nervous; he stood up and patted her on the shoulder  
"Well welcome to the SGC, I'll note down you're here and pop over to the infirmary later to talk to you properly, and to see how your getting on, meanwhile, I have a briefing that should have started Ten minutes ago, do you know your way to the Infirmary from here?"  
"Well, umm.I know that its on level 21."  
"Ok, hang on, I'll get some one to take you there." He smiled, and opened the door. "Stay here for a minute, I just need to brief my team." He walked through the door and shut it, the captain looked through the window and saw Colonel O'Neill talking to them, Jonas Quinn was sitting in one of the chairs still, and two other people, presumably Major Carter and Teal'c were sitting at he table also, after a minute she could see dismay appear on the Majors face, she thought that maybe the Colonel told them that the mission had been postponed until General Hammond had returned and it was a mission that really excited the Major. A few moments later, the group retreated from the table and Colonel O'Neill moved quickly to the office, Captain Ewens quickly turned around and admired the medals again.  
"Ok, Jonas will show you over to the infirmary, if you need anything, ask either him or Dr. Fraiser." He gestured the Captain out of the room, when she quickly moved over to Jonas who walked her to the infirmary. They didn't say a word until they reached the elevator, where the Captain got sick of the silence and asked him a question from the top of her head.  
"So how often does SG1 come into the Infirmary?"  
"Well, we have to come in once a week for health checks, before and after missions, when we get headaches, quite often." He finished the sentence with a chuckle, the Captain looked up at him and smiled, she turned away quickly before he noticed her gaze. "What?"  
"Well" she stopped to think. " Never thought I'd be working in a military base which involves interstellar travel."  
"Yes, it is quite amazing, when we discovered the Stargate on Kelowna, we didn't know what it was entirely, we had information about an object which could transport matter, so we assumed it was it, then we discovered the DHD, then we knew, to be honest we weren't entirely sure until SG1 came through the first time."  
"You mean, you're not human?" she couldn't help smiling, she imagined the film Men in Black where the Aliens had suits that made them look at least remotely human, she could just imagine this weird creature popping out of that attractive exterior.  
"Sort of, I mean, my ancestors were from earth, but the Goa'uld brought them to Kelowna from earth as slaves, so basically I'm human."  
"Cool." They had arrived on level 21, and they left the Elevator, Captain Ewens couldn't help smiling all the way to the Infirmary, nor could Jonas, they arrived at the infirmary where Jonas said bye and started to leave, just as he did Dr Fraiser came out of her office.  
"Thank you Jonas, can you come up later for your weekly check-up, how about 15:00, seeing as though your not going on your mission." The small doctor said.  
"Yeh, sure. Well, see you later" he turned around and left.  
"Well, welcome to the SGC Captain, if you could follow me, we have a bit of paperwork to fill our before you begin."  
"Sure." They walked into her Office and there was paperwork all over the desk, the Captain rolled her eyes, and sat down on one of the chairs. They quickly filled out the paperwork, and then Dr. Fraiser showed Captain Ewens around the infirmary.  
  
A Few weeks later Captain Ewens got used to her new surroundings, General Hammond returned in full health, SG1 went on missions again, which in ways she didn't enjoy, she had started to grow fond of Jonas Quinn, but also she enjoyed it because whenever they came back she had to give them check-ups and a regular injection in their butts, Captain Ewens always made sure she got landed with Jonas. They were on a mission at the moment she thought, earlier she had heard Jonas talk about the lost city being the city of the lost. Just at that moment she had heard the claxons erupt which either meant a team was returning, or they got a visitor, Captain Ewens' heart leapt, could SG1 be back from their mission? Will she, very shortly be injecting Jonas' backside once more? Surely enough SG1 entered the Infirmary, but this time they had a friend, he didn't seem to be injured in any way, Dr Fraiser came out of her office, looked at the visitor and fell into a grin Captain Ewens never saw before.  
"Daniel!" she sort of screamed, she'd never looked so happy before  
"Janet, Daniel's lost his memory, he doesn't remember a thing." Major Carter said before anyone else could speak.  
"Your telling me, Danny boy here calls me Jim, you'd think after all we've been through he'd know my name." Colonel O'Neill spoke quite loudly so EVERYONE could here, even Lieutenant Matthews looked up, who was in the bed at the other side of the room.  
"Ok Colonel, could you please leave the infirmary and come back for your check-up, Daniel can you please come up later so I can sort you out, I have to go over to the Hospital for a few things." At that she turned and walked back into her office and shut the door. Teal'c turned to Daniel, he obviously saw the confused face he had and said.  
"That was Dr Fraiser, she is the chief medical officer in this facility" his stern look almost scared Daniel, he's lived for 38 years and he can't remember any of it, the thought that his remembering relies entirely on these people, scared him. The group left the infirmary leaving Captain Ewens clearing up the vomit Lieutenant Matthews had just brought up, she didn't mind it, come on it pays, but the smell was absolutely awful, as she was clearing up all she could think about was Jonas, and she could barely hear the Lieutenants apologies, she told him not to worry and to get some rest.  
When Fraiser had finally come back from the Hospital, she asked Ewens to phone Jonas to tell him to come up, She tried calling him but the phone was engaged, she decided to go and retrieve him herself.  
When she got to Jonas' office she found that he was on his computer, she looked at his phone and it was off the hook, she put the phone on the stand, which made Jonas jump.  
"Oh its you, you could at least knock before you come in, you made me jump." Jonas said, half laughing half trying to be serious. The captain, laughed briefly, gathered up her senses and replied.  
"Dr Fraiser wants you in the Infirmary pronto"  
"Oh, of course, hang on." He turned of his monitor put on his jacket and walked with Ewens to the Infirmary, they got to the elevator Jonas pressed the button for level 21 and the doors closed. They both stood there quietly, briefly looking over to the other, catching each others eye and turn around again, in the end Jonas got frustrated, moved closer to Ewens, put his hand on her hip and pressed his lips firmly onto hers, at first she was shocked, her impressions of him was that he would only kiss a woman if they had both agreed to a relationship, but, when she realised properly what was happening she returned the kiss, at once it became more passionate, their mouths opened systematically, she placed her arms around his neck and then tongues became involved, finally they parted just before the doors opened on their level, they looked into each others eyes such affection filled Ewens, she had never felt this way before, they both smiled at each other, turned, and walked out of the elevator towards the Infirmary, their arms brushed each other as they walked, they didn't speak, the shock of what had happened had overwhelmed both of them. They, what felt as instantly, arrived at the infirmary; Where Dr Fraiser was waiting for them.  
"Ok Jonas you know the drill." She smiled and looked at Ewens when she said this, Jonas swiftly made his way to one of the beds, and Ewens pulled the curtains round as he undressed, she grabbed a syringe and filled it with the usual fluid that she usually injects into him, (his being slightly different to everyone else as he's not from earth) she quickly grabbed a stethoscope and walked through the curtains accompanied by Dr Fraiser, there she saw Jonas standing topless beside the bed with his trousers undone ready for his injection.  
"Well, Jonas are you ready?" Fraiser asked him, he leant forward on the bed, and Ewens moved next to him, she picked up the syringe and squirted a little bit of the fluid out.  
"As I'll ever be." he smiled, he hated injections, but he never complained, he always had to have them. With one hand he pulled his trousers over the top of the usual place for the injection, Ewens got a bit of cotton wool and rubbed the area, she took the syringe, and pushed it gently into his left buttock, he winced a little, and she pushed the fluid in, she pulled out the syringe, dabbed the area with another piece of cotton wool, tapped him on the back.  
"All done." She joked, she always acted as though she was injecting a child, but Jonas didn't mind it too much, he stood up and did his trousers up, he turned around to Ewens and smiled at her,  
"Thank you" he jumped onto the bed so the Captain could check his blood pressure and heart beat; she grabbed her stethoscope, placed the earpieces into her ears, blew onto the stethoscope, and placed it onto his chest.  
"You heart beat is normal Jonas." She said as she removed it from his chest, she put the stethoscope on the bed and picked up the sphygmomanometer, attached it to his arm, and took his blood pressure.  
"Blood Pressure normal" she said as Fraiser was writing notes, she then picked up yet another needle, and an elastic band, she tied it round his arm just above his elbow, patted his inner elbow, and pushed the needle in, until it was hitting a vein, she then picked up the container, attached it to the needle's end and sucked out some of his blood, she quickly glanced at Jonas' face, which had squirmed, she smiled, she knew how much he hated them, that's what makes it more fun, she then pulled out the needle and gave him a piece of cotton wool to dab it with, while she transported the blood to the centrifuge and turned it on. She walked back to Jonas and patted his back, she led him to the scanning centre where he had the usual EEGs and other scans finally it was all over, "Well you're free to go" he smiled and looked relieved. He picked up his shirt, pulled it over his head, pulled his arms through, grabbed his jacket, and walked out of the infirmary. Ewens quickly followed him. "Hey Jonas" she yelled, he stopped and turned around she realised that she was surrounded by people so she couldn't kiss him that moment, no matter how much she wanted to, she had to think of an excuse from the top of her head, "erm" she placed her hand in her pocket, a pen. "Your pen dropped out of your pocket during your examination" she pulled out the pen and placed it in his hand, she looked up at him and smiled, she could still see the affection in his eyes, don't stare into his eyes, not here, not now she kept thinking but she felt as though they were beckoning her in, Jonas looked back at her and felt the same way, he quickly came to his senses. "Thank you." He said, he withdrew his hand, stepped backwards a few paces, smiled briefly, turned and walked off, she didn't realise how long she'd been standing there watching him leave until he was gone from her sight and Fraiser was waving her hand over Ewens' face, "Earth to Emma, are you there" Ewens quickly regained her mind, turned to Fraiser and asked; "What time is it?" "Well, its just gone past the time you go home." She smiled. "Oh, well, if you don't need me I'll get going" she turned and went into the infirmary, and appeared moments later without her medical jacket but with her Air Force jacket. She bid Fraiser goodnight and walked to the elevator, she waited a moment, the doors opened and Major Carter was inside the elevator, just coming out, presumably to see Fraiser, they smiled at each other, walked past one another. Ewens pressed the button for ground floor, the doors shut and the elevator started its ascent, all she could think about was Jonas, she quickly pressed the button for Level 16. When the doors opened she ran out and ran to Jonas' quarters, she needed to see him, she needed to feel him. After what seemed forever she got to the door, hesitated and knocked, surely enough Jonas Quinn opened the door; he looked at her and invited her in. the door closed behind her and she felt Jonas grab her, turn her around, she looked up to his mouth, she raised her hands and slid them up his chest, as soon as they arrived at his neck she pulled him towards her and kissed him.  
  
She awoke with a start, she looked at her surroundings and came to the conclusion she didn't dream last night, she turned to the man lying beside her, with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, he was still sleeping, she grabbed her watch to look at the time, it was 0900 she was late for work, she quickly prized Jonas arms apart, sat up and quickly re-clothed herself she leant over and kissed his forehead, and walked towards the door, she heard him stirring so she, as quietly as possible, opened the door, and shut it behind her, she ran towards the elevator. Crash. She had run directly into Dr. Jackson as he was running towards Teal'c quarters, he just acted as though it was a hit and run, he kept running, he was halfway up the corridor when Ewens heard him yell; "Sorry." She turned and continued to the elevator, she quickly stopped it as the doors were closing. She stood in the elevator with Lieutenant Matthews, obviously he'd been allowed out of the infirmary over night, the doors opened of the elevator and she ran to the infirmary.  
  
"I'm so sorry Janet, I overslept." She went over to the sink to grab a cup of water, she was out of breath. "That's alright Captain so did I." Dr. Fraiser said as she passed Ewens her medical coat, she quickly put it on and picked up some paperwork to do, she smiled, she sat there for quite a while, in a daze, trying to recapture everything that happened last night, trying to remember Jonas' scent, the way he looked when the lights were out, the way she felt when she was kissing him.  
"You know Emma the paperwork won't do itself." Fraiser was standing next to her; she closed her eyes and shook her head as though she was trying to wake herself up she looked up at Fraiser, who was smiling. "Sorry Janet, I was just, reminiscing." no matter how much she trusted her, she couldn't bring it upon herself to tell her what happened last night, Jonas is her patient anyway, let alone alien, if anything happened that wasn't supposed to it'd be his ass on the line, as well as hers. "Well, as long as the paperwork is done by this evening." She smiled and walked out of the room, Ewens got the feeling that somehow Fraiser knew what happened last night, or at least suspecting it, but whatever happened that day, Ewens couldn't stop smiling, it was a good thing that no-one came into the infirmary today for check-ups or accidents, which were quite frequent, otherwise they'd think that she wanted it to happen to them or something, finally, after hours of typing, she managed to complete the paperwork, she looked at her watch and found it was 1300, she got up and went to find Dr. Fraiser, who, was sitting in her office on the phone to Cassandra, she signalled to Fraiser that it was lunch and that she was going over to the commissary for food, Fraiser nodded and Ewens made her way to the commissary, she had expected to see Jonas in there, he was always there at this time, maybe he was still asleep.nah, no one in their right mind would be sleeping till 1300 on a work day, Teal'c or some-one would have awoken him by now, she looked around again, she couldn't see a single SG team eating, all she could see was airman and lab assistants, she listened into a conversation a table was having ".Well you know I have a lot of faith in SG1 and the other teams, but I don't think they'll be able to damage Anubis' ship, after the description I heard." "I think they'll be able to with a well thought out plan, I mean, that's what they all are up to now aren't they, in the briefing room, missing lunch, for a plan to rid the world of Anubis and the eyes." Of course, she should of known that, she was there when Colonel O'Neill was discussing it with Fraiser yesterday afternoon, when he came for his check- up. Every single SG team was involved; they brought the Tok'ra in on it also. Ewens had finished her meal, she left the commissary just as at least 10 SG teams came through, no sign of SG1 though, she quickly returned to the infirmary where perhaps, she could get last night out of her mind. She stood in the elevator and looked around, she giggled as she thought about what happened when she was in here with Jonas, she remembered the way he had kissed her, so sudden an unexpected, and in the end, led up to last night, and she couldn't deny it, it was the best night she'd ever had, he maybe from another planet she thought, but he's Definitely human. She left the elevator almost skipping, nothing absolutely nothing would pull her back down to earth today. She waltzed into the infirmary, where, General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson and Jonas Quinn were standing, in front of them she saw a few Tok'ra members and Dr. Fraiser. Fraiser noticed her coming in, winked at her but didn't say anything, with seeing her coming in she saw the way she came in, and she knew how embarrassing it would be if your Commanding Officer saw you behave like that, Ewens snuck into the office, noticing it was a classified conversation, SG1 were all wearing the off world uniform, with the backpacks and everything, meaning they were just about to go on a mission, also Daniel Jackson was wearing it to, which meant he was also going, Ewens wasn't aware on how much Daniel remembered, meeting him for the first time when he didn't remember anything yesterday, how much does he know? Ten minutes later everyone left, Ewens thought it safe to leave the office, how wrong could she be. "So, Emma.what's going on?" Fraiser had asked her. "What do you mean?" "Well, both you and Jonas are acting abnormally cheerful, your skipping around the base, Jonas is about to go on likely the most dangerous mission he's ever done and he's grinning from ear to ear. Does this sound slightly odd?" "I'm just happy that's all, don't ask me what's wrong with Jonas maybe he just slept well." She grinned, she didn't mean it to come out like it did, but oh well. "Oh, I see, you're having a relationship with him aren't you?" "What gave you that idea?" "Um, the fact both of you are acting strangely, the looks you give each other all the time, the fact you never went home last night.need to go on?" "Ok, fine, yes me and Jonas are." she didn't know how to put it, she had only slept with him once so she couldn't say sleeping together, she wouldn't really call it a relationship because they haven't admitted their love yet, "um." "In a relationship?" "Not exactly" "In Love?" "Has never been declared, just implied." Fraiser started smiling. "You slept together last night." "Hey you don't need to yell it out, we've only done it once, it may not happen again." "Ok, Fine" she started to whisper, "so, what happened? How did it start?" "Well, yesterday, when I had to bring him to the infirmary for his check- up, picture the scene, the elevator, we're standing there, and suddenly he comes closer and kisses me, it felt like forever and we pulled apart just before the doors opened, then we came to the infirmary, he had his check-up and left, then it was my time to go home, I was in the elevator when I felt as though I had to see him, I stopped off on his floor and went to his quarters, he let me in and closed the door, and then we kissed, it seemed a lot longer than on the elevator, and whilst we were kissing we kinda, made our way to his bed and it kinda went on from there" "Oh look at the time, SG9 should be here in a minute for their check-up." She said as she turned to collect her equipment. Soon after, SG9 walked into the infirmary, they looked slightly disappointed, not many SG teams enjoyed their check-ups; Fraiser, Ewens and the other nurses got ready and started to test the team.  
  
Ewens drove into work that morning early so she could see the other teams off to their mission, SG1 left last night, so Ewens knew there was no chance to see Jonas, but anyway, maybe if she was at the right place at the right time she could get the opportunity to go off-world for medical assistance, if they needed it, she also knew that General Hammond was off world as well. Which meant some one else would be in charge of the SGC, although she didn't know who, Colonel O'Neill is his 2IC but he's also off world, maybe Major Davis was going to take control, Ewens remembers seeing him yesterday in the SGC, maybe he's taking control, she drove up to the gates of Cheyenne Mountain where her car was inspected, as it usually is, her ID's are checked, and after some time shes allowed through, she parked her flashy new convertible and walked to the entrance, where she was checked again for hand luggage put through a metal detector, ID's checked again and is allowed through to the elevator, she got in and the steward took her down to the lowest level that elevator went, she got off it and boarded the second elevator, until she reached level 28 and proceeded to the control room, where, she met up with Fraiser, she still needed to finish the conversation she had with her yesterday so she pulled her aside. "Hey Janet can you do me favour, don't tell anyone about what I told you yesterday, especially Jonas, I don't think he'll appreciate the fact that I told you." That was the first time Fraiser had seen Ewens with a straight face since 'it' happened. She smiled "Sure, no problem." "Thank you" they both watched as the rest of the SG teams walked through the wormhole and to another planet, when the gate shut down Fraiser and Ewens walked to the elevator so they could go back to the infirmary. "So, this is where 'it' first happened huh?" Fraiser had asked her when they entered the Elevator "Yeh, it was amazing, I never thought anyone could kiss like that." "Well, I'll have to try it sometime" Ewens was shocked, she NEVER thought she'd here Fraiser talking of stuff like that.about herself anyway. "No, he's mine" she managed to fit in before Fraiser spoke again. "Did you know about what happened when Hathor took control of the SGC? Us female members had to act, and bring Hathor down, but we got caught and put into cells, were I found out that she was making the men Libidinous, so in order to get lose we, or should I say I, had to talk dirty and snog one of the airman to get out, it worked. But then I never looked at that airman the same way again." "Oh my god, you had to snog an airman! Which one?" at that point the elevator opened and they started walking towards the infirmary. "Airman Collins, but I recommend you don't go there." They got to the infirmary when the claxons started.Incoming Wormhole Ewens heart leapt, it could be Jonas she thought, but they weren't allowed to go see unless the claxons announced Medical Team to the Gate Room. They didn't hear their call so they stayed there, Fraiser made two cups of Coffee and sat down next to Ewens. "I know this may sound slightly weird but.was he good?" Ewens gasped; she couldn't believe Fraiser said that, she'd never imagined that she'd say something like that. "It's none of your business what he's like." She smiled, Fraiser was looking at her, the look that said 'I'm gunna get it out of you sooner of later so you might as well tell me now' "No, I'm not telling you." "Fine, I'll have to find out for myself." She said, her grin took up the majority of her face. "Nah you wouldn't your joking." "What makes you say that?" "Cuz if you did I'll kill ya." They both laughed. Ewens finally felt as though she belonged there, she felt easy working there, she didn't need to prove herself worthy.  
  
The next day, SG1 still hadn't returned, well, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter did briefly, then they found out that Anubis had gone to Kelowna and they left again, General Hammond was back, but Daniel and Jonas was stuck on Anubis' ship. They had been on Kelowna over 12 hours and Ewens was getting worried, she felt unsure whether she'd see Jonas again, let alone kiss him once more, this made her more distressed in the infirmary, in the end Fraiser gave her a sedative to help her calm down, in the end she fell asleep on one of the beds in the infirmary. She woke up with a start; she could hear the claxons going off, she looked around and could see no one, she sat up, she suddenly felt dizzy, got up to quickly she thought she got up anyway and walked into Fraiser's office, she wasn't there, she ran to the elevator, at that moment it opened and revealed Jonas Quinn on a stretcher being rushed to the infirmary, with a staff weapon blast under his arm, Fraiser at his side, checking his vitals, Ewens stood there until she realised that Jonas was injured, he'd disappeared around the corner when she started to run after him. In the infirmary he was fully conscious, but he was in pain, Ewens went to his side and pushed his hair aside from his face so she could look into his eyes, he looked up at her, with the pain she could see in his eyes she could see the affection she saw the other day, she smiled at him and kissed his forehead, "Hey, what've you been up to." She joked, Fraiser started to treat his wound as Ewens held onto his hand and stroked his hair, he didn't speak, he was in so much pain, and the rest of SG1 arrived in the infirmary. "Jonas buddy, that was brave of you, and quick, I've never seen anyone move like that, well, we moved much more quicker than that when we had those armband things the Tok'ra gave us." everyone looked at O'Neill "you must have great reflexes" he concluded, Daniel stood there, it was the first time Daniel had had time to appreciate Jonas, as the only time Daniel knew of where he could was before he died/ascended. One of the Kelownans who had accompanied SG1 back to Earth wished to have a private word with Jonas, with much hesitation Ewens left his side and went into Fraiser's office, they both looked out of the window towards Jonas, Ewens started to fear, she felt that she'd just gotten him back now they want to take him away again, SG1 had left the infirmary and had gone to debrief with General Hammond. "They're gunna take him away again aren't they?" she had asked Fraiser. "I dunno, it's Jonas' decision in the end on what he wants to do, now Daniels Back he'd want to rejoin SG1." "But he won't leave me will he? I mean, if he had the opportunity, will he return to Kelowna?" "Well if you got stuck on a strange planet for a long time and you couldn't go home, if you had the opportunity would you go for it?" Ewens didn't reply, Fraiser was right, if she was in the same situation she'd go back to her planet, and anyway, he'd visit often, she knew he would, I mean, he loved her, he wouldn't desert her, she warmed to the thought that he'd invite her to Kelowna to visit, her first ever time through the Stargate, to see what Kelowna looks like, to talk to its inhabitants about Earth and its comparisons to Kelowna. To go to Jonas' house, meet his friends maybe even his family. The Kelownan signalled to the two that they could return, they came in and Ewens rushed to Jonas' side, the Kelownan said goodbye and was escorted to the briefing room, Fraiser returned to her office and Jonas and Ewens were left alone. "So, was it fun?" she had asked him, she wanted to keep the conversation light, she didn't want to get into anything heavy, she hadn't spoken to him since that night. "It was painful, first I get captured by Anubis, I get that stupid knowledge downloader thing in my head, then I arrive at Kelowna were I save Daniel's life by taking a staff weapon blast for him. But it was satisfying, we've saved many people from Anubis, we destroyed his weapon AND his ship." He grabbed Ewens by her coat, pulled her closer and kissed her, Ewens had missed this, it had been quite a few days since she last saw him, she kissed him back with more force than he'd applied to her, he took the hint and partially opened his mouth. "Excuse me" they both stopped abruptly, they turned to look at the man who had interrupted them, and they saw Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond looking at them. "I think Dr. Fraiser needs my help" Ewens said and quickly walked to the office trying to hide the fact her cheeks were burning, she shut the door behind her and sat in front of it, no one was gunna come in she thought, not yet, she looked up at Dr. Fraiser who was sitting at her computer, looking for a birthday present for Cassandra on the internet. "Are you ok Emma?" she asked her. "I'm in trouble, General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill caught me and Jonas.you know" "What? Were you two snogging again?" all Ewens could do was nod her head, she placed her hands over her face to cover up the redness in her cheeks. "Well, it looks as though Jonas is getting a good walloping." She chuckled; Ewens peered through the window and saw that General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill were just discussing something with him, because the room was sound proofed, she couldn't hear what they were saying, and she needed to perfect her skill of lip reading, she could only lip read when she could see a persons whole mouth, not just the side. General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill turned and left the room, Ewens didn't think it was safe just yet; she needed to make sure they were definitely gone. "Janet, can you go out there and make sure they're both gone, because I don't really want a lecture from them." She had asked, Fraiser rolled her eyes and left the room, she came back a minute later and told her that they were in the Elevator. Ewens left the office and went over to Jonas. "So, what did they want?" she asked him, she could tell that he, like her was embarrassed, so she grabbed his jaw and made him look at her, she planted a quick kiss on his lips and he smiled, "Well.um they wanted to know what I was gunna do, you know after I'm let out, they wanted to know if I wanted to stay or go back to Kelowna." "You said stay right, I mean, you're not gunna leave me right?" there was a silence, Jonas turned his face away from Ewens his smile faded, "Right?" "Counsellor Dreylock has requested I return to Kelowna, he wants me to help the peace treaty, the Tirania and the Andari Federation representatives have said that they'll only come to peace talks if I'm the Kelownan representative." Ewens turned away, smile-less she couldn't believe what she was hearing Jonas grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, "I have to go back, I belong there." "And what about me, don't I matter?" Ewens got angry, "WHAT ABOUT THE SGC? THEY ABANDONED YOU, JUST BECAUSE YOU DID WHAT'S RIGHT." "I was born there, it's my home, Kelowna is my home, and nothing you say, or anyone else for that matter can change that, I'm sorry, I've done what I wanted to do, I made a difference on Kelowna, I've made a difference here, now I'm needed more than ever on Kelowna, Anubis or some other Goa'uld will come back and try to take over, they need me." "And what about the people here that need you? They took you in, they let you be in SG1, are you gunna abandon them? I'm sorry if I sound selfish but it's not fair." "Come with me Emma, they'll be more than happy to welcome you." "I can't, I'm needed here. This is where I belong." "And that's exactly the same reason why I need to return to Kelowna." Ewens didn't say anything, he was right, and no matter how much she tried she couldn't change his mind, she looked at his face, she saw a tear running down his cheek and she could feel herself breaking up, she removed her hand from his and ran out of the room, she couldn't stand it, shortly he'll be discharged and he'll pack his bags, she ran to the elevator and made her way to the ground floor, she ran to her car and shut herself in, she sat in her car for an hour, she had calmed down considerably, she decided to return to the infirmary, she got out of her car and ran to the elevator. She got to the Infirmary and found it deserted, Jonas was no longer on the bed and Fraiser wasn't around, suddenly she heard the claxons sounding, she didn't hear the words incoming wormhole which meant it was out going. Oh no she thought, Jonas is leaving, she ran as fast as she could to the elevator, please don't be on another floor please the elevator was closing, she shouted "STOP" the airman in the elevator and opened the doors and she ran in, pressed the button for level 28 and wished it would go faster. They arrived on the level and she legged it to the control room. She finally got there, looked out to the gateroom and saw Jonas walking up the ramp. No don't go not yet she thought. "No Jonas wait." She shouted and literally jumped down the stairs and ran into the gateroom, she didn't want him to go without saying goodbye, she swiped her security pass though the slot and the door opened, as soon as it got to a size where she could go through she ran into the room, she couldn't see Jonas anywhere, he must have already gone through, she had tears going down her cheeks, she saw that the gate was still open, she ran up to it as quick as she can, she jumped towards it just as it shut down, she fell to the floor. He's gone she thought, she couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst open like a water fountain that was blocked, suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and Major Carter was kneeling next to her, Daniel Jackson, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were still in the gateroom, along with General Hammond, Major Carter helped Ewens up and took her out of the room, into the woman's locker room. She got her some tissues and sat her down; she sat beside her and placed her arm round her. "He's gone isn't he?" Ewens had asked her "Yeh" "He left without saying goodbye." Her eyes were streaming, he could of at least waited so she could say goodbye. "Well, he had to leave then, he couldn't wait for you, I don't really want to sound cold or anything, but at least he's alive, Anubis or any one else didn't kill him did they, and he will come and visit us, he promised, and a promise is a promise, he's not going to forget about the SGC, no-one will let him. You will see him again" Major Carter was right she thought why is everyone else right and I'm always wrong? Maybe its because I'm selfish. She calmed down and Major Carter walked her back to the infirmary.  
  
Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, it had been 2 months ago that Jonas had left, he hadn't visited yet, which made Ewens wonder if he will, she had still seen SG1 often, although she was quite fond of Daniel Jackson, she couldn't help resenting him for returning, and had blamed him for Jonas leaving, although he didn't know it, whenever she had to give him injections she'd always do it slightly harder than she had anyone else, whenever there was an incoming wormhole she wished it'd be Jonas who'd come through, but it never was, now she'd stay in the infirmary, she'd never ate in the commissary, she'd only leave if Fraiser told her to do something and when she'd go home after work, she missed him so much, she could never forget what they had together, which was her undoing, Fraiser had sent her to take some paperwork to General Hammond, which, she did so swiftly, she'd returned to the elevator and stayed on the elevator till it reached Jonas' level, the level Jonas' quarters were, she knew that it was empty, so she went inside and laid down on the bed, no matter how often the cleaners cleaned the room, it still contained Jonas' scent, she quickly fell asleep. Suddenly the claxons sounded, she got up and ran to the elevator, she got off on level 28 and ran to the gate room, when she got in she saw Jonas coming through the stargate, she ran up the ramp, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, but he didn't return it, she looked at him and she heard someone else come through the stargate, Jonas removed Ewens' hands from around his neck, went to the bottom of the ramp, without saying hello to her. "Welcome back Jonas, how are you?" General Hammond asked. "Thank you, I'm very well thank you, let me introduce my fiancée Tinena." Ewens heart stopped, fiancée? No, had he forgotten what they had together, she ran over to Jonas. "Jonas, you're joking right?" his fiancée had tatty red hair and she looked old. "Why would I joke about being engaged?" he replied Ewens looked at him, stunned, her mouth wide open. "What about us? I thought you loved me, I loved you." "I did love you, but when you ran away and you didn't show up when I left, I thought you didn't love me so I moved on I'm sorry." His face looked so cold, Ewens felt as though someone was dragging her back, everyone was getting further and further away. She started shouting. "Jonas.no.I love you." Suddenly she found herself back on his bed, she was sweating it was a dream she thought a dream she quickly got up, she saw a piece of paper on the chest of drawers next to the bed, she picked it up and unfolded it, she read the passage on the paper, it was in Jonas' handwriting she read it to herself and smiled. She placed it in her pocket and went back to the infirmary, she wiped away the tear on her cheek, stood in the elevator and smiled, and she went back to the infirmary where Fraiser was waiting, "Where have you been?" she didn't look angry, but Ewens answered as truthfully as possible. "I took the paperwork to General Hammond, then.I took a detour to Jonas' old quarters, I laid on his bed and fell asleep I'm so sorry Janet. But look what I found when I woke up" she showed Fraiser the letter, who smiled, and hugged her. "Come on, get back to work" Ewens quickly obeyed, placed the letter in her pocket, and walked over to Colonel McCoy, and gave him the usual check-up, injection and all. She tidied up the bed that Lieutenant Hailey had spent the past week suffering from a Staff Weapon blast to her back. A few hours later her shift was over, she made her way to her car, she put the key in the ignition and drove off, on her way home she decided to take a detour to the local pub, where she had had a few drinks, coke, of course, she was driving and she didn't want to have a hangover for work tomorrow, she returned to her house and collapsed on her bed. Beep beep beep, her alarm clock went at 0600, she instantly awakened, but she laid on her bed for another 10 minutes, the letter that she found in Jonas' letter had soothed her conscious mind, but obviously hadn't soothed her unconscious, as she still was having the nightmare about Jonas returning engaged to someone else, when she finally persuaded herself to get up she rolled out of her bed and walked into her bathroom, where she had a cold shower (to wake her up fully) she got dressed and made herself some breakfast, before Jonas left she had always had breakfast in the commissary, but seeing as though he won't be there she didn't see any point, she made her usual fruit loops and a piece of fried toast and sat down with a cup of coffee, she ran to her front door to pick up her mail before she started on her food, she had received her usual bills and bank statements, but she had also received an invitation to a school reunion in Tennessee, which was in Two months time, she didn't really see a point in going, as it was usually a place where old school friends would show off their other half, and seeing as though the one she loved was halfway across the galaxy, well, you get the picture, she imagined going on her own, she imagined walking in the room and everyone will be dancing with their partners, and she'd be standing in the middle on her own, then she thought that she could take a work mate or someone, she had imagined going with Jonas.no, he definitely won't be able to go.now who could she go with? How about Siler? Eww no way that'll be gross. What about Paul Davis? Well, they were good friends when she worked at the pentagon. He'd be to busy liason- ing. She went though a list of people from the SGC she could take. Teal'c? Imagine trying to get him to dance.Daniel.sweet fella, but.no.what about Colonel O'Neill?.well, despite the fact he's so obviously infatuated with Major Carter.he might consider.NO Emma NO.you can't take someone like him, he'll laugh at your ex's, and everyone will laugh at her for bringing a grey haired.NO, no insulting ANY-one who's butt you're gunna be injecting today.she thought. She picked up her car keys, put on her shoes, got into her car, and started to drive to work. No, I'm not gunna go, its not like I know my old friends, I've never spoken to them since I joined the Air Force. She started to hum along to the radio, although Britney Spears was a load of rubbish. She came up to the entrance of the mountain, showed the Security her ID, who abruptly let her pass, she parked her car, and made her way to Security, had her everyday search, had her palm check, walked through the Metal Detector, and was allowed in, she went into the first elevator, when she reached the final floor, got off and onto the next elevator, to level 21, she stood in the familiar surroundings, same color, same smell, same lighting, the only thing that came into her head was Jonas, she still missed him, so much that she had cried herself to sleep for the past month, she brushed away a tear from her face as the elevator door opened, she power walked into the infirmary, signed in, picked up her pile of assignments, yes, she was right, she had Colonel O'Neill today after he returns from his mission, Dr, Fraiser had only recently assigned people to the nurses when the majority wanted to inject Dr Jackson whenever SG1 returned from a mission, Ewens on the other hand, always tried to avoid him, and has a tendency to inject Colonel O'Neill, not that she wanted to, if the nurses couldn't get Dr Jackson, they seemed to go for Teal'c next, and Ewens knew perfectly well that Fraiser and Major Carter were best friends, she didn't want to rid them of this.moment. Colonel O'Neill led his team into the Infirmary, went to their usual areas and got ready. Half an hour later, they re-emerged from the infirmary discussing how annoying it was to have CAT scans and EEGs, They all entered the elevator, Ewens could here them squabble about who goes to their level first, Fraiser had asked Carter to go to the Hospital after her tests, so she needed to go up, Teal'c wished to go to his Quarters to Kel'nor'reem, Colonel O'Neill needed to go to Hammonds Office, and Daniel needed to return to his office. In the end they decided that Carter would be delivered to her destination first, the elevator doors closed and off they went, Ewens stood at the end of the corridor, she remembered what they were like when Jonas was in SG1, suddenly the claxons sounded, *Unauthorized Incoming Wormhole* she stood there; JONAS! She ran to the elevator and caught it on the rest of SG1s way down, she stood in the elevator listening to them talk, finally, after 2 stops they had reached level 28, both Colonel O'Neill and Ewens left the elevator, Ewens sprinted past Colonel O'Neill and to the gate room, the gate had just shut down, she looked up into the control room, she looked up at Sergeant Davis who shook his head, she could only just make out what General Hammond was saying to Colonel O'Neill, "We got no signals, nothing hit the Iris" well something like that, then she saw Colonel O'Neill sarcastically say; "Wrong number sir?" Ewens was disappointed but she made her way to the infirmary, she couldn't control herself any longer, she got to the elevator and burst out crying, she missed him so much, the elevator door opened just as Colonel O'Neill had approached, Ewens stepped into the elevator followed by Colonel O'Neill, she pushed in her card and pressed the button for level 28, the doors shut and they both stood in silence, this reminded Ewens of the time when she was in the elevator with Jonas, she remembered the way he pulled her closer and forced himself against her, suddenly she felt something on her lips, she felt herself being pushed away, she opened her eyes and saw Colonel O'Neill. a very shocked Colonel O'Neill in front of her, his hands forcibly placed on her upper arms at arms length away from him. At that moment she realised what had happened, on reminiscing about Jonas she had unconsciously kissed the Colonel, he didn't say anything but she felt as though he understood, she felt tears rolling down her face, the elevator doors opened. The Colonel accompanied Ewens to the infirmary. "Doc can I have a word?" he had spoken so sternly it made Fraiser nervous, she walked towards her office and O'Neill followed her in, the door shut and Ewens was left alone, well not quite. Dr Jackson was laying in one of the beds, after an incident in his office with an artefact that gave him concussion. She looked at him and walked towards him, he smiled at her and she sat beside him. "What's wrong?" he asked her. Suddenly she broke down and started crying her head pressed against the bed, he placed his hand on her head, which startled her and she sat up. "I miss him so much, I mean, I thought It'd be easy, I thought he'd come and visit, but its been 2 months and I haven't had so much as a call, for all we know he's dead. It's driving me crazy." She spoke between her snuffles, Dr. Jackson had never seen anyone so upset before, he pulled her towards him and she placed her head on his shoulders, he placed his arm around her and whispered into her ear; "Shhh.he won't be dead, he's probably just busy, I mean Kelowna have a lot of problems to deal with, with their rival countries, Jonas is probably so busy with his work that he can't." the door of Fraiser's office opened. Ewens looked up as O'Neill left the infirmary, she looked at Fraiser who jerked her head backwards to show she wanted to speak to her, she got up walked to the office door, looked back on Daniel who smiled at her, she turned around and walked in, she stopped as she heard the door shut behind her. "What's going on Emma? First you can't concentrate at work, then you run off whenever the claxons go off on an unauthorised incoming wormhole, and come back with tears in your eyes, and now I've heard you've been.uh.launching yourself on Colonel O'Neill." She looked concerned, Ewens felt tears running down her face again, she tried to hold them back as she told Fraiser what she had said to Daniel, Fraiser walked towards Ewens and hugged her. "So what happened with Colonel O'Neill?" "I was in the elevator.*sniff*.and I was thinking about Jonas and the time we were in the elevator together, next thing I knew I was being pushed away.*sniff* what's happening to me Janet?" "I honestly don't know Emma, Colonel O'Neill said that he won't tell Hammond just yet, I suggest you try to leave your feelings about Jonas at home tomorrow, and get on with your work, its not gunna be easy but it distracts you, I also suggest you take some sedatives to help you sleep tonight, and don't lie to me I can tell when a persons not sleeping." She walked Ewens towards a char and made her sit down handed her a coffee and opened the office door, "and another thing, maybe you should stay away from Colonel O'Neill unless in a life or death situation ok." Fraiser walked out of the office and out of the infirmary. Ewens drank her coffee and wiped her tears, Fraiser was right, she had to get on with her life, she stood up and went into the infirmary to clear up some of the bed sheets that SG5 had just been occupying. "You know, if you need to clear your head I'm sure Teal'c wouldn't mind if you meditated with him, its really good if you need to focus your mind on something, I'll talk to him when I next see him." "Uh, thanks but I better not, I might do something I'll regret." She placed the bed sheet into the laundry basket and brought out a clean one. "It'll be fine, you won't even notice Teal'cs there, you'll be so focussed you'd be there for hours"  
  
It was late, Ewens knew that SG1 was on earth, so, she decided to take Daniels advice, she went to Teal'c quarters, stood outside the door for a moment, she was nervous, she was scared that she might do something to him, Teal'c's an understanding Jaffa she thought, and knocked on the door, almost immediately. "Enter Captain Ewens" he spoke in a solemn voice, obviously Daniel had already spoken to him, he sat down on the floor and shut his eyes, Ewens sat down and crossed her legs, sat up straight and closed her eyes, Clear your mind Emma.Jonas.NO, clear, empty, nothing.Jona-NO.ok.all gone.she sat in nothingness which seemed like forever.JONAS!!! She had images running through her mind instantly, it was like her and Jonas' life together flashed before her eyes, she saw the day they met, the endless flirting in the infirmary, the kiss in the elevator, the night in his quarters.she opened her eyes, she was breathing heavily she looked at Teal'c who was still sitting meditating. Phew she thought, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind, it seemed easier this time, after a while the images came back, this time going backwards, she watched the day he left, the time in the infirmary with his Staff Weapon injury, being caught by Hammond and O'Neill, the day he went on the mission, the night in his quarters.  
  
She opened her eyes to find herself in the infirmary; she was strapped down onto the bed, she looked up and saw Fraiser treating someone the opposite side of the room, she wondered why she was strapped down to the bed, she tried to think of a reason, maybe she became violent, she didn't think of anything "Emma, are you ok?" Fraiser asked her. "What happened?" "Well, you attacked Teal'c in his Quarters, and he knocked you unconscious, General Hammond had ordered that I strap you down until you regain your strength then a few airman will take you to a holding cell, I'm sorry Emma I had to tell him about the incident with Colonel O'Neill, he believes that your not safe and to keep you in a holding cell for a few days." "Oh." Ewens thought it best not to complain, it was the second time she attacked a man in the SGC and she understood General Hammond's arrangements, I won't be there for long anyway Jonas will return and I'll be able to come out, I mean, its been nearly 3 months, he's bound to visit soon. She laid quietly while Fraiser was removing her restraints as the airman arrived to take her over to the lock-up, and walked quietly with them on the way, she walked into the room sat on the uncomfortable bed and the airman locked her in, she pulled out the picture from her pocket, looked at it and started crying, Why haven't you come back yet Jonas, I love you, you can't leave me here forever not knowing if you're alive, safe, well. Then she became angry, she felt horrible, she felt that Jonas didn't love her, she felt that the letter he wrote to her was just something to keep my mind off him, she wished she had the letter with her just so she could rip it up, it didn't mean anything, but no matter how much she wanted to hate Jonas for not coming back she couldn't, she loved him so much, she loved him more than she had ever loved anyone in her entire life, she thumped the concrete wall and laid on the bed, hugging the pillow she dazed into a waking sleep, she heard every footstep outside her lock-up, the sounds echoed through the empty room, she had images of Jonas running through her head how cute he looked in a medical gown, how cute he looked between the covers of a warm bed, how cute he looked false stop, suddenly she was interrupted by a claxon sounding, here comes another sg team returning she thought, she no longer believed Jonas would come back, she picked up the picture she threw on the floor and looked at it, how happy we looked the picture was taken when Jonas was in the infirmary after he got back from Kelowna with the Staff Weapon blast, just before they were interrupted and Jonas was so suddenly removed from her arms she remembered it well, Janet took the picture (to go in her collection she said) she knew he was going to leave, she took the picture so Ewens could keep it, so she could remember what happened, she pulled the picture towards her chest and hugged it with the cushion. Closed her eyes, and tried to sleep again, this time she was disturbed by the key unlocking, she sat up and hid the picture, she didn't think It'd be appropriate for General Hammond to see, It wasn't General Hammond though, Major Carter had popped over with some dinner that they could eat together. Ewens didn't talk very much, she only answered yes/no to the Major's questions, and ignored her whenever she mentioned Jonas, Ewens could see that Major Carter was nervous, they all think I'm insane she thought, maybe they're right, I am insane, now there trying to get a reason to send me to institute. But she wasn't gunna have it though, she was gunna behave correctly and they'll think she's normal again and they'll let her out. Major Carter finally left Ewens alone who immediately laid down and fell asleep.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Daniel Jackson standing beside her bed; she rubbed her eyes and sat up, "What are you doing here?" she asked him, she didn't think that she'd have any male member of the SGC visiting her, let alone the only male member of SG1 she hasn't attacked yet, she looked into his eyes, she didn't see the nervousness and agitation she saw on others eyes, but she saw that Daniel was calm, he had a look of understanding in his eyes, "Well I just came to see how you were doing?" he spoke softly, Ewens didn't know why, she suddenly and sharply replied "Well, I'm fine, absolutely brilliant." She didn't mean to say it like she did, but she couldn't help it, they locked her up, did they expect her to be happy about it? "That's good, at least your not bored out of your mind" he said, Ewens couldn't tell how he meant what he said, he kept his serious face but he had a slight sarcastic tone in his voice. She gave him an evil look and turned to face another concrete wall, "Anyway, I brought a present for you, Janet said you liked these, and I saw them in the shop so I brought them for you" Ewens ignored him, she kept her eyes fixed on the wall and Dr. Jackson finally took the hint, "well.um, I think I'll leave these here, enjoy them, see you soon yeh." He turned around and walked out of the room, Ewens heard the door close, heard footsteps walking away and turned as soon as she no longer heard them, she looked at the table where Daniel had placed his gift, it was a box of her favourite English Chocolate, Galaxy, she immediately picked them up and sat on the bed with it, opened the box and started eating them, she felt really awful for being so cold to Dr. Jackson so she left a few chocolates for him when he next visited.  
  
A week past, and Ewens had no other visitors, she only had the airman come in to give her Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner, which she had hardly touched, she spent most of the long hours looking at the ceiling, by now she had mapped all the cracks on the ceiling in her mind, she started naming them, but the only name she could think of was Jonas Quinn, so there was Jonas Quinn, Jonas Quinn junior, Jonas Quinn Senior, Jonas.Quinn.in fact she'd forgotten her own name entirely, whenever anyone comes in and they call her Captain or Emma, she wouldn't do anything, shed just sit and talk to herself, she'd call them Jonas, she'd call herself Jonas, she was sitting in the corner when someone knocked and opened the door, Fraiser had come to visit her and to see how she was doing, she knew that Ewens would be a bit depressed but she didn't expect her to be sitting in the corner, she didn't move at all, she sat there, cross-legged and cross-armed she didn't even blink, she was staring a the floor, it looked as though Ewens didn't notice Fraiser come in, Fraiser sat on Ewens' bed and tried to get Ewens to talk, but no matter what she said Ewens said nothing, after an hour she decided to leave she said goodbye and stood up, walked towards the door; "Give this to him." Ewens spoke, as she held up the box of chocolates Dr Jackson gave her, the look in her eyes made her look evil, they looked cold and empty, like someone had taken out her eyes and replaced them with glass eyes, Fraiser was shocked she spoke, she turned around and looked at her, "Give it to who?" "Jonas.the one with the glasses." she spoke in a monotonous tone, which made her sound like a robot, "You mean Daniel Jackson?" Ewens said nothing else, she handed the box to Fraiser and sat back down in her corner, Janet had noticed the picture on the floor, she picked it up and looked at it, she saw how happy the young Captain and Jonas looked together, and then she looked at her, you couldn't recognise her, she turned around and walked out of the room, If she gets any worse I'm phoning McKenzie again. She thought, she had phoned him as Ewens was placed into the lock-up and he had said that Ewens would get over it in a few days, she decided to go to Hammond and ask if they could contact Jonas, and tell him what was happening. Hammond gave her permission and they dialled Kelowna, they spoke to a member of the counsel who had informed them that Jonas was currently in Tirania with a scientist named Kianna, he said that as soon as Jonas gets back they'll tell him to contact the SGC, and they signed off, Fraiser was disappointed and returned to the infirmary.  
  
Ewens became restless; she began to walk around the room, getting faster by the hour, "Where is he.where is the son of a bitch.he promised he'd come." she started to shout, "Where are you? Are you happy? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! Oh God I LOVE YOU!" she ran at the wall and started punching it, she felt the concrete hurt her but she didn't care, each punch grew harder, her knuckles began to bleed, she had heard and felt her hand brake when it hit the concrete, but she repeated the punches, blood was all over the wall and her hands, "WHERE ARE YOU? YOU SAID YOU'D BE THERE FOR ME!" she punched the wall even more, with more and more force, she heard the door open but she didn't stop, Daniel walked in and saw what she was doing; "EMMA STOP!" he shouted a her he ran towards her and grabbed her waist so tight, he pulled her backwards away from the wall, he held her for a while she was kicking and screaming, Fraiser arrived with a sedative but Daniel told her to wait, after a while it appeared that Ewens calmed down, Daniel loosened his rip and let her go, she turned to look at him; "Jonas I'm so sorry" she spoke softly; as if she'd shouted so loudly she'd lost her voice. "Don't be sorry" he looked at her hands, all he could see was blood, he had blood on his top also, "Come on, let Janet have a look" he grabbed her hands, immediately Ewens reacted, he looked straight into his eyes. "LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T NEED YOU!" She started to attack Daniel, she thumped his chest several times and kicked his legs so he fell on he floor, she started kicking his stomach when Teal'c came in and held her away, Fraiser came over and sedated her, almost immediately the sedative kicked in and Ewens grew limp in Teal'c's arms, Teal'c carried her over to the trolley that Fraiser and the medical assistants brought down, and strapped her own as Fraiser helped Daniel to his feet and walked with him to the infirmary. When they got to the infirmary Janet phoned Dr. McKenzie, she didn't think that it would be safe for her to stay in the SGC; Dr. McKenzie went to the infirmary and suggested that Ewens should be moved to the local Mental Institute (the one where they took Daniel when one of Machello's Goa'uld killers went inside him, both General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser agreed and signed her over to them, Dr. McKenzie decided to take Ewens after Fraiser stitched up her hands and put them both in a cast, just as Ewens was being carted out of the infirmary Fraiser remembered the picture of Ewens and Jonas, she ran over to the lock-up to get it, but by the time she got it and was elevated to the surface they had gone, she returned to her office and placed the picture in her drawer, she had decided to take it over to her when she visits.  
  
A few weeks later Major Carter and Cassandra (Fraiser's adoptive daughter) were clearing out Fraiser's office, a few days after she died in a fight against the Goa'uld, Major Carter and Cassandra were crying, Carter was clearing out the drawers whilst Cassandra was clearing the shelves, Carter opened the top drawer and found the picture of Ewens and Jonas, Wow she thought, you wouldn't think that Ewens was ever his happy if you saw her now she thought for a moment, they looked so good together. At that moment Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c came into the office, Carter showed them the picture and they all thought they looked good together, suddenly Cassandra brought out a whole photo album of SG1, they all looked at the photo's from the past 7 years, they all laughed at some they turned the page and saw a picture of Carter with Fraiser, Carter began to fill up, she missed her best friend so much, Cassandra decided that Carter should keep that photo, when Cassandra gave it to her she burst out crying, Colonel O'Neill picked up a box of Kleenex and took her up to the surface, whilst everyone else carried on looking at the pictures, They came across an excellent picture of all of SG1 with Fraiser, including Jonas, they decided to frame it and send it to Jonas. In the end Daniel had tears In his eyes and Cassandra burst out crying, Teal'c was the only person not crying, he had his arms around both of them comforting them, Carter and O'Neill returned even O'Neill had a few tears in his eyes, they all had a group cuddle and thought best to carry on clearing up.  
  
*********************************************************** Meanwhile on Langaria, in Tirania territory, Jonas and his assistant Kianna were walking back to their guest quarters after a long tiring peace talk, which resulted in an official tentative peace. "You did absolutely brilliant Jonas Quinn" Kianna had told him, "I think we should Celebrate" "Yeh sure, I just need to contact the Kelownan High Counsel, First Minister Draylock asked that we reported good and bad news." They walked up to the control room, where Jonas spoke to the First Minister who congratulated him, she also told him that General Hammond had asked for him, Jonas said he'd contact them when he returns to Kelowna, they said their goodbyes and Jonas walked over to Kianna, they both went to Jonas' quarters where they had a celebratory drink, they talked for a while, and suddenly Kianna kissed him, she gave no warning she just leant towards him, put her lips on his and put her hands to his cheeks, she realised he wasn't kissing her back so she removed herself and sat back on the chair; "What's wrong?" she asked him, "Well, I wasn't expecting it that's all" he said, he felt uncomfortable, "Sorry, I.well, I have feelings for you Jonas, and sorry if it sounds stupid but I though you had feelings for me too." She said, she felt embarrassed she had just kissed the most talked about man in Kelowna and it didn't work out the way she thought it would "To be honest, I think you are a remarkable woman and I'm fond of you.but, on Earth, there's this woman that I love so dearly, I never have and probably never will love another like I love her, whilst shes living." "Then why didn't you bring her here with you then." She had a small amount of anger in her, and she wasn't going to ignore it. "She had her place and I had mine" "Why haven't you contacted Earth then, if you love her so much." "Well, when I told her I was returning here she wasn't really to happy about it, she stormed out of the room and I never saw her since, I guess I was to afraid that I'd contact her and she would have moved on or something." "Well, Jonas, if you love someone that much, don't let them go, that's what my mother taught me, contact her, I bet she'd be happier to hear from you than you think." "OK, you're right I'll contact the SGC when we get back to Kelowna, apparently General Hammond had tried to get in contact me a few weeks ago so." "Good, you know I think I might go to bed, I'm feeling rather tired, see you in the morning." She opened the door and went to her quarters; Jonas changed into his nightclothes and went to sleep.  
  
"Unauthorized incoming traveller" the Sergeant called down the microphone as the claxons sounded, General Hammond and SG1 abruptly walked into the control room, they were in the middle of a briefing so they didn't walk far. "Sir, receiving Radio Signal"  
"On Speakers" General Hammond replied  
"General Hammond this is Jonas Quinn do you read?" a familiar voice came from the speakers;  
"Jonas this is General Hammond, good to hear from you son"  
"I was told that you contacted me whilst I was in Tirania"  
"Hey Jonas, what time do ya call this" Colonel O'Neill said down the microphone, "I mean, you left ages ago" Carter rolled her eyes "Hey Colonel, who else is there?"  
"Well there's me, Carter, Teal'c and Daniel"  
"Great, how is everyone?" "We're all just peachy Jonas" "Good, anyway, what did you want anyway?" they all looked at each other, Dr. Jackson plucked up the courage walked to the microphone; "Jonas, its about Emma." "What's wrong?" he suddenly sounded worried, Dr. Jackson looked up at Carter who nodded at him; he turned back to the microphone "She been admitted to the metal institute, she doesn't remember anything, names, faces, she doesn't even remember her own name." Jonas became silent; he didn't speak Carter stood next to Dr. Jackson "Jonas, are you OK?" she asked, she became worried now. "Umm.how did it happen?" he asked his voice became quiet. "We don't know that yet but Dr. McKenzie is trying to figure it out as we speak." Carter replies. "I need to see her, I mean, it would help right, seeing me." General Hammond turned off the microphone for a minute to talk to SG1. "We can't tell him that she fell apart after him leaving, I mean, he has enough trouble on his planet as it is, and it would brake his heart." Dr Jackson started saying "I agree" "But what do we say to him?" Carter asked. General Hammond turned the microphone on again. "I'm afraid that won't work, Dr. McKenzie showed her pictures of everyone in the SGC, including your picture, she doesn't recognise a single person, Dr. McKenzie has barred anyone from visiting, shes become violent." General Hammond told him, Jonas became silent once again, "Jonas?" "So I'm not allowed to see her?" "I'm afraid not, no one is." "And she doesn't remember anything?" "I'm sorry Jonas" suddenly the gate shutdown, "We reached 38minutes Sir" the Sergeant said, SG1 stood there and looked at General Hammond, "It had to be done SG1" "Yes Sir" Colonel O'Neill replied, he turned and started walking towards the briefing room, Major Carter nodded and followed him, Teal'c bowed and walked up, and Daniel just turned and walked up behind Teal'c.  
  
A few weeks later Colonel O'Neill was sitting in his office, drinking coffee whilst his computer restarted, damn computer, damn technology he thought, he signed in and opened the report he was writing about his last mission, he started typing and the claxons sounded, he got up and made his way down to the control room. When he got there Jonas Quinn and another person was walking down the ramp, Jonas was carrying a case, it didn't look like a social visit. He walked into the gate room with General Hammond and greeted the pair; Jonas introduced them to Kianna, a Kelownan Scientist, who was also currently dating Jonas, (he had changed his mind about their relationship after he heard the news about Ewens) and the four of them went up to the briefing room meeting Carter, Teal'c and Dr. Jackson. They spent ages in there as Jonas and Kianna were telling Hammond and SG1 about their discoveries of a Naquadah build up which will destroy Kelowna if they didn't do anything about it, General Hammond agreed to help save Kelowna, and they got to work straight away.  
  
Yet again Jonas and SG1 were heroes in Kelowna, they successfully saved Kelowna and the rest of the planet from cataclysmic disaster. But unfortunately for Jonas, he found out that Kianna was a Goa'uld, and he felt so guilty, because he broke his promise, he broke his promise to Ewens and she had suffered, he decided that he would go and visit her, no matter what General Hammond said, he went to his office and asked him, they had a deep conversation about it and finally General Hammond gave in, he allowed him to visit her, accompanied by Teal'c.  
  
Ewens sat on the padded floor against the wall; she hated living in that room, she hated taking pills everyday, she hated the fact that she blamed herself for Jonas never coming back, she had only recently had her casts removed from her hands, she scratched her head in pain, she wanted to die, she didn't want to live anymore, the voices inside her head tormented her 24/7, she hadn't slept for a week, the doctors started giving her sedatives to make her sleep, once a week a nurse would come and take her to have a shower, Ewens cried so much that she exhausted her eyes, her vision was dodgy and she couldn't shed any more tears. She had to end it, she needed to end her suffering, she franticly looked around the padded room, it was completely empty, she had nothing she could end her life with, she looked at her clothing, she could rip her sleeve and tie it round her neck so tight it strangled her to death, but then she thought that it would be to slow, one of the doctors would notice and stop her. She looked at the door; the small window was made of glass.  
  
Jonas and Teal'c walked into the institute, they walked up to the reception where the receptionist was reading a magazine Jonas leant on the Counter and coughed to get the woman's attention. "Hi, I'm Jonas and this is Murray we're here to see Captain Emma Ewens" the receptionist looked up, put the magazine down with a page about Justin Timberlake and Cameron Diaz clearly visible. She spoke with I high pitched monotonous voice. "Air Force?" Jonas nodded his head; the receptionist pressed 1 on the phone and picked up the receiver, "Dr. McKenzie we have two gentlemen here to see Captain Emma Ewens.yes.ok, I'll send them up." she put the receiver down and looked at Jonas; "Go to the fourth floor, turn right at the elevator, and at the end of the corridor is Dr. McKenzie's office." She picked up her magazine and began reading it again. "Thank you" Jonas said, the receptionist didn't say anything so Jonas and Teal'c made their way to the fourth floor, they got in the elevator and waited, and "Do you think she'll remember me?" Jonas asked Teal'c, Teal'c looked at Jonas, "That is currently unknown, Jonas Quinn" the elevator opened and they walked out, turned right and down the corridor to McKenzie's office.  
  
Ewens sat quietly, glaring at the food the nurse had just brought into her room, she wouldn't eat it, she never ate anything, the doctors started putting nutrients in her water and put extra vitamins in her daily pill dosage, she stood up and looked out of the window, there was only one guard outside her door, she thought she'd better act now whilst she had the guts to, she walked to the other side of the room, leaned against the wall, and rubbed her head with her hands, she started to mime what she was going to do, when Jonas came into her room; "What are you doing?" he had asked "I'm going to end my suffering, now leave me alone." "What do you mean 'end your suffering'?" "You're clever aren't you.now leave me alone." "No, you haven't spoken to me in a while and I want to catch up.what have you been up to?" "Well, exactly the same as you asked me yesterday, I haven't done anything knew, now I want you to leave me alone, your not real." "Yes I am." "No your not." "Yes I am" "Then how did you get in without opening the door, you're a delusion, and delusions always say they're real." Suddenly he disappeared, "thank you" she whispered, she rehearsed one more time and that she was ready, she clenched her fist, ran up to the door, and punched the window, and smashed it, the guard out side instantly turned around but Ewens quickly knocked him out, she bent down to pick up a piece of glass, she put it to her finger to test how sharp it was, it instantly sliced her finger, she stood up.  
  
Jonas practically ran the way to her room, Teal'c and McKenzie ran after him, he turned the corner and saw the smashed window, and the guard on the floor, he ran closer to the room and looked inside he saw Ewens standing back towards the door, "Emma!" she instantly turned around, looked at the glass in her hand, she lifted it up, "I love you Jonas Quinn" she said, she quickly brought the glass to her neck and pushed it in, as soon as she felt it go in a surge of pain ran through her, she quickly slid the glass sideways, and hit the floor; "EMMA!" Jonas screamed, tears instantly ran down his cheeks, "SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP!" he placed his hands on the door and looked through, he saw Ewens' body laying dead on the floor, he saw a puddle of blood appearing beside her neck, he looked at the glass still clutched in her hand which was drawing blood, McKenzie was franticly searching through his keys for the door, Jonas slowly fell to his knees a fountain of tears streaming down his cheeks and neck, Teal'c walked towards the door and peered in through the window, and put his hand on Jonas' head, McKenzie opened the door and Jonas crawled inside, he sat next to Ewens, he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead, "I love you too Emma Ewens."  
  
The End. 


End file.
